


Friend

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Shades of Holmes Brothers [26]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Sherlock has a friend (maybe), siblings (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Number 26 in the "Fifty Shades of Holmes Brothers" series.</p><p>50 random snapshots, chronological but not one-per-year, showing their relationship developments and its ups and downs (no slash)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend

"C'mon, Sherlock." Victor shouted over his shoulder as the two of them walked quickly through the halls. "We'll miss the start."

Sherlock rolled his eyes, thankful that his condescending reaction couldn't be seen. He had been paired up with Victor Trevor for an assignment and, while Sherlock had tried very hard to argue against working with somebody else, he had been pleased that at least Victor seemed to have half a brain. Mycroft had said that the Trevor family were well-known and well-respected and had encouraged Sherlock to at least try to develop some sort of friendship with the man.

Sherlock hadn't enjoyed having somebody else in his personal space though, and he certainly wasn't happy with having to attend this stupid meeting.

"I'm sure it's not important." Sherlock mumbled, catching up with Victor quicker than he expected as the latter stopped suddenly in front of him.

"What?" Victor's face was serious, and Sherlock wondered, for a moment, whether he might have allowed himself to be unintentionally heard. 

"No, nothing." Sherlock replied hastily. "I was just checking the time."

Victor nodded.

"It starts in five minutes." he responded, nodding his head towards the meeting room door that they had approached. "We are just in time."

He pushed open the door and entered, holding it open for Sherlock to follow.

"After this is over," Victor continued, guiding them both to seats at the back of the room, "I have something planned for us which I think you'll enjoy rather more."


End file.
